Worked Out
Worked Out is the seventh episode of Season 4, and the forty-third episode overall. Plot Stock footage starts off with James being in a bad accident and his repair could take several weeks. The controller introduces a new diesel locomotive to Diesel at the yards in Knapford during the fortieth episode, One Good Deed. James returns to the sheds that night after his repairs and feels suspicious that Bear is still being a newbie, but doesn't trust diesels on his own opinions. With the engines chattering to James as he talks to them, Bear is dismayed that British Railways will send him back to them and be scrapped forever. Next morning, Diesel is getting the first freight trains for the day as he sees Edward, James, and Eric leaving with their trains out of the yards at Knapford. After 9:00, Donald arrives with some fish vans because the fishermen at some fishing villages have reported fresh catches for the day. Diesel is rude towards Donald and will find a siding for the fish vans once James arrives to collect them. Another bad incident is when Henry's departure track is empty and is to take a slow goods train to Barrow-in Furness. The Class 08 shunter hears about this and calls Henry a "stupid engine", but he needs to prepare every train on time. Donald exchanges some information that Diesel needs a deputation but he overthrows it when Diesel calls Percy "a green caterpillar" before storming off. He finally goes on strike when the Troublesome Trucks overhear the conversation and sing a rude song at him. After some exchange from Henry, the yard master blasts some talk at Diesel before the Fat Controller arrives and sends him to the shed after the talk of getting his own attention. Bear returns to the yards at Knapford and works all day long before one night, the Fat Controller tells him about the work he has done. Bear decides to stay on the NWR since the Fat Controller tells him if he wants to go back home. If told about this earlier, the diesel engine wouldn't oppose the controller of the NWR. He leaves when Duck arrives with some fish vans for tonight's Flying Kipper for Henry to take. Next morning, the Fat Controller tells Bear that he is kept at the NWR and goes to Crovan's Gate to be inspected. Then the Fat Controller speaks to Diesel that Bear will handle his jobs and never go on strike to gain the controller's attention before Diesel left the sheds and having a happy face. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Donald * Diesel * Bear * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Stephen Topham Hatt * Alice (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) Trivia *References in this episode include The Deputation, Trouble in the Shed, Pop Goes the Diesel, and Woolly Bear. *Stock footage in black and white is used from One Good Deed at the beginning. *The "green caterpillar" reference is heard from Awdry's mouth leading to the resignation of C. Reginald Dalby in 1956. It was also said by Thomas in the Railway Series story, Woolly Bear, in Tramway Engines RWS Book 26. Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Worked Out Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Season 4 Category:Flashbacks